For separating particles from liquids, centrifuges with rotating barrels or travelling baskets are often used, in which the filtrate formed by the solid particles is retained as a residue on a filtering cloth or filtering bag. For the removal of residual layers from the barrel a mechanism is, for example, used therein which carries out a mechanical scraping of the barrel wall.
Such device have been found to be disadvantageous in view of the fact that the removal of residual layers is relatively involved.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to create a centrifugal filter which permits the efficient emptying of the travelling basket.